Mucho Masturbation: Part Deux!
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: A graphic sequel to my story 'Mucho Masturbation'. Don't kill me...


_A/N: Get ready for some more self loving, people! Woohoo! XD_

_I know that sequels are hardly ever as good as the original, but hey, I wrote this kinky little story for pure fun. I really had no intention of writing it for the longest time…then the idea just came to me. I thought, "Oh, what the hell. Why not?" I'm really trying to push myself and go as far as I can go because...it's fun and liberating, dammit! I like to try things no one else has done before._

_If you are the least bit modest, I think you should turn back now._

_And please hold off on the death threats…they just aren't cool and they will be deleted. The following story is rated M for Masturbation (teehee). There is very mature content in here. If you can't handle it then DON'T READ IT! Plain and simple. It takes a mature person to handle my sick, twisted mind. ;)_

_Enjoy:)_

"_Honey_!" Angel giggled, his protests muffled by Collins' kisses.

"…_Yeeees_??" Collins crooned. He lowered his head and kissed Angel's neck. Angel squirmed, giggling like mad. He pressed his hands against Collins' shoulders, giving him a gentle push.

"It's only five in the morning! It's too _early_ for that kinda thing…"

"_Awww_, come on…" Collins pulled back to look Angel in the eye. He gave him his best pouty face.

Angel smirked. "It won't work, _dear_!"

Collins pouted even harder…

"Oh, stop that! Can't you wait an _hour_??"

"Yeah, I guess…" Collins muttered glumly. With an overdramatic sigh, he got off of Angel and collapsed on his back onto the mattress, making them both bounce.

"…And we thought _Maureen_ was the drama queen…" Angel snickered.

"So," Collins turned his head to look at his lover, trying to pass the time via conversation. "What's got you up this early?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "_You_…practically attacking me in my _sleep_!"

Collins thought for a moment…he grinned sheepishly.

_But how on earth can I help myself??_

"Oh, yeah…"

"And yourself?" Angel grinned.

"Well, if you really must know, I was havin' this sexy dream…"

Angel rolled his eyes, interrupting. "_Right_…of course! I'm sorry I asked…"

Collins paused here, thinking back on what he was saying…

It just got him horny again.

And then this insane idea came to him. The professor bit his bottom lip nervously, lost in thought.

_I must be fuckin' crazy…or too damn horny for my own good! Angel would never go for it!_

A curious expression on his face, Angel nudged his lover lightly.

"What is it, honey?"

"Angel…" Collins paused again, not sure how to continue this.

"Yes?" The Latino grinned widely, very amused.

"I don't know how to say this…" Collins could feel himself getting all giggly.

"Awww! You're _blushing_! How cute! It's okay, baby…you can tell me anything."

Collins took a deep breath before continuing.

"Angel…" He repeated, talking slowly. "Do you remember that one time I came home from work?"

The street drummer tried to think back. Honestly, so many memorable moments in their life have started out that way.

"Gee, I'm not really sure I know what you mean. Could you be a bit more specific, maybe?"

Collins lowered his gaze, avoiding eye contact with Angel.

"Well, I-I mean that time…I walked in on you and you were…you know…"

Angel's eyes widened as the event that Collins was referring to slowly made itself clear. Now, it was _his_ turn to blush and giggle….his face was becoming hot. How could he forget? It practically scarred him for life…

"Yes…you scared the crap out of me! I was SO embarrassed...I thought I was gonna die. What _about_ it??"

"Well, you told me that it's too early for sex…so…"

Angel gasped, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You mean…you want me to…?" The Latino broke off into silence.

Collins nodded, grinning evilly.

_Well, this is...awkward..._

Looking scared and unsure, Angel stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I…can't…."

"Yes, you can. You're _very_ good at it…I remember that day _quite_ vividly!" Collins grinned.

"I just…_can't_! Not in front of _people_!" Turning scarlet, Angel reached down, tugging the covers over his head.

"It's only _me_, Angelcake." Laughing, Collins wrapped his arms around his figure, pulling him into a hug. He could feel Angel shrinking away from him.

"Ya better come out of there before you suffocate." Collins reached up, pulling the covers from Angel's face.

Angel squirmed uncomfortably in Collins' grasp, whimpering just a little.

"I promise, I won't _laugh_ or anything." Collins pressed a kiss to Angel's temple.

Angel still looked terrified.

"…Maybe…just this once…" He whispered quietly, hesitant. After all, the thought of his lover watching _was_ kind of hot…

Collins' heart jumped for joy. He grinned like a maniac.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two. And then Angel giggled nervously.

_I cannot believe I'm about to do this…_

"So, yeah…I guess I'll get started, then…."

Collins nodded and backed off just a little bit, giving his Angel more room.

Angel lay there for a second, trying to take deep, calming breaths. He rested his hands on his flat, smooth stomach.

The anticipation in the air was electrifying and thick.

"Take your time, Angelcake." Collins held back laughter. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a tiny, dented tube of lubrication. The professor slyly handed it over to Angel.

If Angel hadn't been so nervous, he would've smirked back at him. The drummer took the cap off, squeezing a generous amount of the glistening, warming gel into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, smoothing it in…he could not stop his hands from shaking. After setting the tube down on the nightstand, he kicked the covers off and shifted into a more comfortable position on the mattress.

As if in slow motion, Angel lowered one hand, easily slipping it past the waistband of his loose fitting sweatpants. The hand closest to Collins gripped the bed sheets tightly.

Collins watched in awe and fascination. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He suddenly felt as if he had trouble breathing.

Angel allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He began moving his slender hips slowly, thrusting into his own hand. Pretty soon, he forgot all about his 'audience' and lost himself into a steady rhythm…he lost himself to pleasure. He let out a shaky, audible sigh.

Collins continued to watch, feeling his own cock begin to harden. Angel's gentle, graceful movements began to increase in speed, roughness and urgency…almost frantic...making the bedsprings squeak. His face began to flush and the faint sheen of sweat began to appear on his forehead. Angel's breath was now coming in quick, uneven pants as he continued to work himself to orgasm.

Wrapped up in sheer, white hot bliss and concentration, Angel's mind was spinning.

_This is almost kind of fun…_

Then Angel felt Collins squeezing his hand. He heard a soft grunt come from his side of the bed. Curious, Angel's eyes snapped open…

Angel saw the hottest thing.

One hand down his pants…shifting and working furiously…_Collins_ was now getting in on the act. His breath rasped in his throat…his gaze was fixed on Angel.

Angel didn't even think he could possibly get more excited…he was clearly wrong.

The Latino groaned and let his eyes fall shut once more. Quite far gone, he fisted his cock even harder…

_This is so fucking hot…this is so fucking hot…this is…ooohhhhh shit…!!_

Angel grit his teeth…tensing up and then shivering. He moaned, howled, and even screamed as powerful, mind blowing spasms racked his slender body…he soaked his hand and his sweatpants yet kept on moaning. They seemed to just keep coming…wave after wave of pleasure…making it impossible for Angel to catch his breath.

Angel's reaction pushed Collins over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut. Not even a second later, he came…crying out as he did so. His body continued to twist and jerk for several seconds.

Afterwards, both lovers lay motionless on the bed…sweaty, panting, and dazed.

"Wow…that was fucking _incredible_…" Collins uttered between breaths.

Angel turned his head to look at him and promptly cracked up.

Collins grinned, too damn breathless to laugh but wanting to, anyway.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Well, first of all…I can't _believe_ we just did that. And second…I really don't feel sorry for Marky anymore…masturbation _is_ fun!"

Collins grinned even harder. He snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent and kissing his hair…this caused Angel to blush.

"What did I tell you, Angelcake? You truly _do_ make it an art form. You really do."

THE END _(Reviews,please. And remember...no death threats allowed.)_


End file.
